Companions
Hero classes Inventory Companions are your only friends in the horrifying world of Mage and Minions. You can find three of them in the first act of the game, the other four of them can be bought for 500 gems each at the Store page. To start, you have only one slot for companions, but you can unlock another two slots for 75 and 350 gems each. Each companion gives you one utility spell, and have other passive ones that unlock by his/her leveling up. However, even when your companion unlocks all of their skills, they can level up and the in-game system will automatically add their base stats (amount based by each character). Max companion level is 70, same as your hero's. As they reach max level cap, they cannot level up further. You cannot equip your companions. If your companion dies when facing a group of enemies, he will auto revive after you do, or after you eliminate the group of enemies around. Only Story mode companions have a small background story. In your companions page are in total 12 slots where you can place your companions, and 3 slots are available for the battlefield (each skill slot is activated by drawing the special sign - first skill is activated by drawing Z, second skill is activated by drawing an O and the last skill is activated by drawining the M sign). Every skill has its own cooldown based by the level on the current companion in your deck. Each companion has at least one special aura that gives additional buffs to the party (that means your Hero classes and other allies). Tanks Tanks are the high armor and HP classes. They are the priority of enemies to kill first and then kill your hero class. ''Marcus *can be found in Level 3 - Marcus' Village ''Norgrim The Warrior '' * can be bought in store (500 gems) Both tanks have the same stats and skills: *Active - Charge, from level 1 *Passive - Endurance, from level 5 *Auto-casting - Thunder Clap,from level 10 *Auto-casting - Defeating Shout, from level 15 *Aura - Armor Aura, from level 20. Автор:(А.Пацеский.) Healers Healers are the ones that can help you on your Warrior journey pretty well. They have the priority to heal hurt allies before attacking. ''Eileen *can be found in Level 9 - Anderra ''Maggie The Potioncaster *can be bought in Store (500 gems). They both have the same auras and auto-casting skills but not the same active skills: *Active (Eileen) - Vortex, from level 1 *Active (Maggie) - Silence field, from level 1 *Auto-casting - Heal, from level 5 *Auto-casting - Shield, from level 10 *Aura - Regeneration Aura, from level 20 Rangers Rangers are the ones that use arrows to attack. They have limited range, but they also receive decent buffs from their range in the fight. They have high damage skills and damage-based auras for allies. ''Robin '' *can be found in Level 16 - The Broken Dragon. ''Endar The Headhunter *can be bought in Store (500 gems) They have exactly the same stats and skills: *Active - Multishot, from level 1 *Auto-casting - Exploding Shots, from level 5 *Passive - Life Steal, from level 10 *Auto-casting - Disengage, from level 15 *Aura - Haste Aura, from level 20 Mages Mages are the ones that have one basic spell that they use to attack and one important aura that can give you special buffs, other companion types don't have auras as strong as theirs. ''Xagan the Blue Wizard '' *can be bought in Store (500 gems) *Attack - Frost Missle, from level 1 (this missle can freeze an enemy as well as mage abilities can.) *Active - Chain Shock, from level 1 *Auto-casting - Arcane blast, from level 10 *Aura - Spell Haste Aura, from level 20 Tips When using your companions there are a few things to remember: *Keep them alive for all costs. *If they die, they will revive only at the end of the current combat so you can no longer control their Abilities. This can have a bad effect of the fight later. *If it is possible, don't level them up! Their damage will be low at the low levels, but it doesn't matter. Their skills will have less time to recharge their abilities. This way you can use their skills more often. *Maggie is your priority to buy. Trivia *All the companions from the store can be bought unlimited times. So you can have three Xagans or Maggies in your team. *All the companion auras are meant to stack. *Tanks are the enemies' priority to kill first, then they will attack you. *Please note that the companions in the store, do not have different stats from the 3 companions that can be found in the Story mode. *Once you've already passed the Story mode level you can always replay the level, but without finding any companion inside. Category: Inventory Category: Gameplay Category: Classes Category: Menu page